Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (born on 23rd April 1971 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American-born English actress and singer. She provides voices in the UK and US dubs of Shopkins. She joined the voice cast in Blue Mountain Mystery which was released in 2012. Teresa has provided voices for several animated series including "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky and Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Octonauts", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Noddy in Toyland", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Thunderbirds are Go!" (2015), the English dub of "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures" and the 2015 reboot of "Teletubbies". Television appearances include "Casualty" and "The Bill", alongside "Footballers Wives" and presenting the BBC TV series "Playdays". Her work on film includes Charlotte Coleford in Mike Leigh’s Oscar winning "Topsy Turvy", Sandra in "The Misadventures of Margaret" with Parker Posey and the Hollywood film "The Jacket". She also appeared in "The King's Speech" and voiced Mater's Computer in "Cars 2" (a film which just Mattel has produced toys for). Outside of her acting career, she has her own band called "Arcelia" which will be performing in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. She was a member of the BBC Radio Drama Company and is a recognisable voice for listeners of Radio 4's "Book of the Week" and "Book at Bedtime". She is an award winning audiobook narrator, most recently reading several new Meg Cabot books and her Bleak House was The Times audiobook of the year in 2007. Voices UK/US *Annie and Clarabel *Philippa Flowers (Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race) *Opaletta (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) *The Teacher (UK; thirteenth season onwards, US; eighteenth season) *Sarah Fairy Cake Trivia *Gallagher has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball", alongside Spike Spencer, Rupert Degas and Stefan Ashton Frank; she has also voiced some characters in "The Mr. Men Show", alongside Arielle Tuliao, Tim Whitnall, Kate Murphy and Steven Kynman. Mayra Arellano also voiced characters on the show. **Antti L. J. Pääkkönen, Gerardo Alonso, Oana Pernes, Gerardo Mendoza, Bruno Coronel, Benjamín Rivera, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Mia Kadosh, Víctor Covarrubias, Guillermo Coria, Emma Fernando, Sergio Morel, Christopher Ragland, Mayra Arellano, Carlos Hernández, Colin McFarlane, Andrew Brenner, Luca Magnani, Ian McCue, Togo Igawa, Susa Saukko, Petri Hanttu, Petrus Kähkönen, Juha Varis and Michael Carrington have also worked on "The Amazing World of Gumball". *She, Togo Igawa, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Jan Page, Jonathan Forbes, Ben Forster, Rebecca O'Mara and Helen Farrall have all worked on "Doctors". *Gallagher and TUGS actor Sean Barrett narrated Bleak House by Charles Dickens and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. *She and Bob Golding voiced characters together on "Yo Gabba Gabba!" *Gallagher and Steven Kynman both did additional voices for "Postman Pat: The Movie". *Gallagher, along with Arielle Tuliao and Kate Murphy, currently also voice characters in "The Octonauts". *Both she and Jarosław Domin voiced Max the Elephant Calf from "Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies" in their respective languages. Kate Murphy voiced characters from the show as well. *She voiced characters from "Dennis and Gnasher" along with Bob Golding, Kate Murphy and Keith Scott. Davey Moore additionally wrote for the show. *She voiced characters from "Fleabag Monkeyface" along with Kate Murphy, Bob Golding and Arielle Tuliao. *She, Cassandra Lee Morris, David Menkin, Brianna Plantano, Bob Golding, Togo Igawa, Nick Ostler, Dave Peacock, Mark Huckerby, Gilan Shachaf, Saar Badishi and Yehonatan Magon have worked on "Thunderbirds Are Go". There have also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the Thunderbirds franchise: **Philip Reeves (the 2004 film) **David Mitton (the original television series) *Both she and Kate Murphy voice characters in the 2012 "The Jungle Book" series. *She and David Holt voiced characters in "Alphablocks". Max Allen and Neil Richards also wrote episodes. *Gallagher voices Fern the Green Fairy in the Japanese-British film "Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island", based on the "Rainbow Magic" book series. *Gallagher and David Holt voice characters in the English dub of "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures". *She, Steve Kynman and Cassandra Lee Morris had roles in "More Stuff". *She, Bob Golding, Cassandra Lee Morris and Kate Murphy had roles in the anime series "Ronja, the Robber's Daughter" in the English dub. *Both she and Morris voiced characters "Mary and the Witch's Flower". Category:Voice actors